1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image capturing device and a method for controlling an image capturing device, and particularly relates to a live view display.
2. Background Technology
In an image capturing device in which a live view is displayed, it is conventionally known that there is a delay in displaying an image of an object with respect to the object. Patent Document 1 disclosed that a frame rate of a display element is a fraction of 1/integer of a frame rate of an image capturing element, and control is conducted such that delay time until an image captured by the image capturing element is displayed on the display element becomes almost uniform (paragraphs 0038-0047). Also, the delay time is controlled to be less than a frame period of the image capturing element (paragraph 0037).
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-159067 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.